Be Careful What You Wish For
by poetic heart 75
Summary: Dean and Sam get switched
1. Chapter 1

Be Careful What You Wish For

Be Careful What You Wish For

Disclaimer: Yeah, I told you I like cussing. So, I'm putting the warning out here for you just encase. It's not horrible, but ya never know.

I don't own anyone or anything in this story. It's purely fictional and any relation to any people or persons or situations is strictly coincidence.

Summery: Dean and Sam get switched. Any further detail would give away the entire story.

Just another day and we're on to another job. This one seemed to go rather quick and painless. Not much physical damage. I mean, the usual scrapes and bumps here and there are expected when your fighting things that go bump in the night. Another gift from the family business and of course, there's Dean and his obnoxious antics.

Sam: "Dude, do you ever just mellow out once in awhile?"

Dean: "Lighten up, Sammy. We just kicked major ass back there. It's time to celebrate and have some fun."

Sam: "Wonderful. That means you're going to some bar and going to get drunk and take home a couple of hot chicks that you have no idea what their names are."

Dean: "You could benefit from a couple of hot chicks. It might take that stick out of your ass. Why are you so uptight anyway? You've been acting strange ever since we left Davenport."

Sam: "That job just got me thinking about our family."

Dean: "Oh God, no wonder you're so uptight. I'm fine, Sam. I promise you nothing like that is ever going to happen to me. I'm not gonna wake up one day and wonder who you are. I promise."

Sam: "I know. It's just a little weird. I mean body snatchers? That's more X Files then Supernatural."

Dean: "They definitely weren't aliens. I can tell you that much. None of that "take me to your leader" ET shit."

Sam: "I know. I was there, remember? I'm tired. Would you mind dropping me at the motel before you take off for the night?"

Dean: "See? This is exactly why you never get laid."

I sigh and shake my head as Dean pulled into the motel parking lot where we are staying for the night. We check in and get our room.

Dean: "Here ya go, sleeping beauty. Try not to let anyone in while I'm gone."

Sam: "I'm not retarded. I've been alone before."

Dean: "Yeah and I know what happens to you when you're alone. Stay put until I get back."

Sam: "Yes, Daddy. Whatever you say."

Dean leaves and I go to take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean leaves and I go to take a shower. It feels good to finally have a moment of peace and quiet. I hear a noise in the other room and assume it's just Dean coming back cuz he forgot something. I finish up my shower and come out in my towel. There's a sudden unnatural chill in the room. I never opened any windows and the air conditioning was off. So, my guard goes up. I wasn't alone in the room and there defiantly was no sign of Dean there. I picked up my cell and there was no signal. I got dressed and went straight for my gun and the rock salt rounds.

I got myself comfortable on the bed waiting for my uninvited guest to manifest themselves. All the signs were there. Temperature drop, no cell signal, no computer battery charge and the EMF detector was going crazy with beeps. Even my watch had stopped telling time and the clock on the night stand was stopped at 2:30 AM. Something was trying to communicate with me.

Sam: "All right, whatever you are. What's the significance of 2:30AM? Both clocks are stopped on it."

The beeps take on a more patterned beep like it was trying to talk through the beeps.

Sam: "OK, I'll bite. One beep for yes and two for no. You died here at 2:30 AM."

It beeps once.

Sam: "You were murdered."

It beeps once.

Sam: "You were a younger brother."

It beeps twice.

Sam: "You were a sister."

It beeps once.

Sam: "Ok, a sister that was murdered in this room at 2:30 AM by her own brother."

It beeps once.

Sam: "And you're reaching out to me."

It beeps once.

Sam: "I'm not going to harm you. I hunt evil things. You're a good spirit."

It beeps once.

I put the salt gun next to my bed and go for my computer. Now I really want to know the history of this hotel and why this spirit seems to think I'm the Ghost Whisperer. Suddenly, everything goes back to normal and I have battery power again. My cell phone rings and its Dean.

Dean: "Sam? Are you all right? Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Sam: "I'm fine. The signal just went dead for a few minutes and I couldn't get on the internet either. It's like everything with a battery in here went dead and the clock stopped at 2:30 AM."

Dean: "I'm coming back to the hotel. Something isn't right here."

Sam: "All right."

Dean heads back to the motel and comes into the room. Suddenly, the spirit that was talking to me locks him in the room and he flies up against the door.

Dean: "What the hell is going on in here?"

Sam: "He's not going to harm you. He's my brother."

Dean: "What kind of Ghost Whisper shit do you have going on here and why is it trying to kill me?"

Sam: "She's not going to kill you. I would've pumped her full of salt a long time ago."

Dean: "You're little girlfriend is making it obvious she doesn't want me anywhere in this room. If you don't do something about this, I will."

I take a shot at her with the rock salt and the spirit disperses leaving Dean in a heap on the floor. I fall back against the bed and the next thing I remember, it's the next morning and time to check out of the motel room. I guess the blast knocked me out or something.

I get up to get myself together and I'm sitting in the middle of the floor. Now, I remember distinctly being in my bed last night. How the hell did I get on the floor next to the door?


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was next to the door and now I'm down here. Man and I am hung over. I never had a drop of alcohol last night. I never left the room. I didn't have time to get drunk and be hung over. What the hell is going on with my fucken body? I try to shake it off and am met with a nasty ass pain shooting through my head. OK, that wasn't the thing to do in a hung over state I guess. That spirit drugged me when we killed it. Now I know I have to find the history of this place and who the hell was that chick?

I stand up and half wobble a bit. I feel like a pony with new legs as I walk over to my bed and get my computer. Problem is, it's not where I left it and I'm on Dean's bed. How the hell did I get clothes on so quickly? I went to bed in sweats and now I'm in Jeans. That's physically impossible. I'm not Superman. I have Dean's jacket on too and it fits me. I'm ten times bigger then Dean. I could never wear his clothes without ripping them from the seams. I find my computer by my bed right where I left it. I pick it up and carry it to the bed. I sit in my usual position with the computer on the bed and one leg hanging over the side. My leg doesn't quite hit the ground like it usually does and I have Dean's boots on too. I didn't have any shoes on last night.

I turn the computer on and can't quite see as straight as I should due to the alcoholic stooper I was coming out of. Considering I never got drunk and for some reason, the whole damn thing seemed foreign to me. I couldn't remember my password or anything else for that matter. It was like I was in Dean's head. Dean doesn't know anything about the computer. I have to show him how to boot it up. What the hell is going on here? This is not a good thing. We can't hunt if I'm like this.

Right on cue, Dean comes out of the bathroom scratching his head and yawning. I have my back to him and I assume he's getting ready to go. So neither of us has looked at each other in the face.

Dean: "Does everything feel really odd to you or is it just me?"

Sam: "Yeah. Something is not right. What the hell happened last night?"

Dean: "I remember shooting that ghost chick and waking up feeling extremely odd and awkward in my own body."

Sam: "Yeah. Me too I woke up like I've been drinking last night."

Dean: "Yeah and I woke up without a hang over. That's the first time ever I've just bounced out of bed without trying to ignore the day light creeping through the curtain. That's more your thing. You don't mind mornings."

Sam: "Yeah and I'd rather climb back in bed and die right about now. That's more your thing. You never want to get up."

I keep trying to get into my account and can't remember anything.

Sam: "Man, I can't seem to remember my password to get into my lap top either. It's like I've never seen the thing before and I've used it like 100 times."

Dean: "That's easy. It's Jessica75."

Sam: "How the hell did you know that?"

Dean: "Lucky guess."

I put it in and it lets me straight into my accounts. The whole damn thing looked like something I'd never been through before. I never touched any of it. It was amazing that I actually turned the thing on and got it up and running. I had no idea where any of my files were or any of the names of the sites I had been on the night before. It should be fresh in my mind.

Sam: "I guess I need to change my password."

Dean: "You still don't trust me after that Trickster case, do you?"

Sam: "Hell no. Anything that isn't a vibrating bed is too much for you to handle."

Dean: "You'd be amazed at how smart I really am if you sat and watched me."

Sam: "Well, put yourself in my shoes. Would you trust you?"

Dean: "You really think I'm that incompetent. I'm almost hurt by that."

Sam: "That's why I'm the college boy, remember?"

Dean finally comes into the bedroom area dressed and ready to go. He had on my clothes. I looked up and finally got a good look at the Dean I was talking to.

Sam: "Holy shit."

Dean: "What? What happened?"

Sam: "I have no idea what happened. Did you look in the mirror at yourself?"

Dean: "Why would I look in the mirror? I know what I look like. Why, am I wearing girl's clothes or something?"

Sam: "Or something. That explains why I can't remember anything I was looking at last night and why the computer was like a foreign country to me."

Dean: "Are you high?"

Sam: "Oh God, I wish I was. Go take a look in the mirror, hot stuff."

Dean: "You're getting to be too much like your older brother, there Sammy."

He looks at himself in the mirror.

Dean: "What the fuck?"

Sam: "Yeah, exactly what I said too."

Dean: "Dude, how the hell did I become the ugly step sister?"

Sam: "Oh, that's funny and I wanted to be the hung over asshole this morning. That spirit somehow changed us into each other."

Dean: "Thank you, Captain Obvious, now how the hell do we switch back?"

Sam: "I don't know. I was too busy saving your ass to stop and ask for directions on how to change the switch-er-roo. Come on, Dean. You were in the same room. Did she tell you how to change us back or how long it would last?"

Dean: "No. I didn't get anything either. I guess we're stuck until it wears off."

Sam: "If it wears off. We can't hunt like this. It's dangerous."

Dean: "No shit, Sherlock. So what's the plan? Hide out until this thing wears off?"

Sam: "I've never heard of a spirit that can change people into other people. I mean, the shape shifter changes skin, but into a whole other person?"

Dean: "Yeah. More specifically, it changes siblings."

Sam: "Witchcraft? You think maybe she's trying to make us see what the other one goes through."

Dean: "I'd say she is trying to make a point. Maybe Bobby knows what this thing is and what to do about our situation."

Sam: "Yeah. You're completely useless hung over, dude."

I shut my laptop down and lay back on the bed. I watch Dean in my body trying to get a hold of Bobby on his own phone. It was like watching a movie. I never really noticed some of the weird little quirks in Dean until right now. I close my eyes. I can hear my own voice talking to Bobby. Maybe I can dream myself back into my own body. Dean hangs up and smacks me on the foot.

Dean: "Let's go, Sleeping Beauty. Bobby knows what to do."

We load up the car and head to Bobby's. We get there and Dean's body wants to stay in the car and sleep longer, but I drag him out of the car and about fall over again. This really wasn't working for me. I don't want to be a hung over, drunk anymore. I can't function in this state. How the hell does Dean do this? I see myself walking to Bobby's door. He stands the way Dean would stand, but moves like I do. It's so strange watching someone else walk around in my body.

Bobby: "What did you Boys get into now?"

Dean: "Beats the hell out of me. One minute, I'm asleep in the hotel room and Dean is out getting drunk, next minute I wake up in a pile on the floor by the hotel door and I'm staring at myself from across the room."

Bobby: "So, Dean is in Sam's body and Sam is in Dean's body."

Sam: "Yeah. I woke up as the ugly step sister."

Dean: "Would you stop with the girl cracks? God, you're retarded."

Sam: "You're bringing my cool image down so far. Nobody is going to want to sleep with me after seeing you in my body."

Dean: "And this is a bad thing?"

Sam: "It is when you're used to getting laid. You haven't been laid since Madison."

Bobby: "This is all very informative, but it tells me nothing about what happened in that hotel room."

Dean: "Well, Sam knows about that more then I do."

Sam: "OK, Dean dropped me off at the hotel cuz I was feeling tired and I went to take a shower. I got out of the shower and I heard a noise. It sounded like Dean coming back into the room for something and then leaving again. So, I blew it off. Besides, if it was something supernatural it wasn't going to knock or open doors first."

Bobby: "Haunted hotel room."

Sam: "Yeah. Apparently, there was a younger sister murdered at 2:30AM in that room and for some reason, she was trying to talk to me. So, I tried to listen to her. Since she wasn't threatening me in any way I didn't think I needed to defend myself. So, I tried to get some history out of her. Maybe she wanted my help getting out of there or something, but I never got any answer as to why she manifested herself to me. No sooner had she came, she was gone and Dean called."

Dean: "I tried to call your phone for about 20 minutes and got no answer. You're answering machine kept picking up. It wouldn't ring but once like you were on the other line with someone. Then, it went through and you told me about everything stopping at 2:30 AM."

Sam: "Then she attacked Dean. She threw him against the wall and was threatening him. So, I shot her with rock salt and she was gone. Dean fell to the ground and I was thrown back against the bed."

Dean: "Then we woke up switched. Like the Body snatchers who couldn't remember anything that happened in Davenport."

Bobby: "You brought one of them back with you from Davenport."

Dean: "How? We took every precaution possible to keep that from happening. We've never had a problem with what we work with following us back to the hotel."

Bobby: "She felt you guys needed to be taught a lesson. You need to feel what Sam feels and Sam needs to feel what you feel."

Dean: "What could I possibly be missing that Sam isn't willingly telling me on a regular basis? Sam is an open book. I mean, I'm an open book. I don't hide my feelings."

Sam: "Yes, but Dean does. You hide your feelings from me all the time. You don't want me to know how things really affect you. I have to be strong for my little brother. I can't show any weakness. This line of work will kill you if you do."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam: "Yes, but Dean does. You hide your feelings from me all the time. You don't want me to know how things really affect you. I have to be strong for my little brother. I can't show any weakness. This line of work will kill you if you do. By the way, that's crap. You don't have to be strong for me. It's ok to show weakness and be scared once in awhile. It shows you have a human side."

I watch myself throw my hands up in the air and roll my eyes like Dean does when I try to talk to him and it made me laugh. He looked strange gesturing like I do. Even my voice sounds strange coming from him.

Dean: "Oh God, Bobby get to the part where we switch back to ourselves before he turns me into a girl."

Bobby: "It's not the easy, Sammy…um, Dean whoever I'm talking to right now."

Sam: "Listen to the way he talks. That's not my voice."

Bobby: "Yes it is. It's your voice with Dean's accents. You have Dean's voice with your own accents."

Sam: "So what, I'm just supposed to morph myself into Dean?"

Dean: "I might teach you a few things about manning up."

Sam: "I don't need that kind of a lesson. However, you could benefit from seeing that I don't enjoy your torment."

Dean: "Torment? What the hell do I do to you that is so horrible?"

Sam: "Well, the constant calling me a girl when I show some sort of emotion. Everything I say is a joke and funny to you."

Dean: "Did you bump your head when that ghost switched us? Cuz I'll kick your ass if you hurt my beautiful body."

Sam: "See? That, right there. You're beautiful body. You're handsome face. Dude, you are in love with yourself. You're so self absorbed that you can't even see when something is right in front of your face. You run out and get drunk so you can forget the pain of what we do for a living. You take comfort in lose women all around the country and you put me down cuz I won't follow along like a puppy and take the left over women. You're so worried about getting me laid that you forget that I can think for myself. I'm not 5 years old any more, Dean. I'm an independent thinker."

Dean: "I'm sorry. Does my looking out for my little brother bother you now? You didn't used to complain when I took care of you. At one point, you were even grateful for my attention. You admired me and wanted to be like me when you grew up. Now, cuz you got switched into my body, I'm self absorbed and blind to everything?"

Sam: "You have no idea what I've learned being switched in to you. I haven't been in your body an hour and I already know that you feel I'm a responsibility you have that dad laid at your feet after mom died. I've been a burden to you since you were 4 years old."

Dean: "Sam, you're not a burden to me. I'm the older brother and I took care of you cuz I love you and I didn't want anything to happen to you. I never took you on as a burden. Dad was the burden. I had to clean up his messes when he was out hunting. He had two sons so he could put you off on me and try to turn me into a grown ass man at 5."

Sam: "I doubt dad was a burden to you, Dean. You model yourself after the man. You drive his car. You wear his coat. You fight his fights in the family business. He was never a burden. You were just trying to be a good son."

Dean: "Y'know, being inside your body hasn't exactly left me clueless either. I know that you are very sympathetic to this situation right now. I know that you're sorry that dad told me the secret about you. You're sorry the demon chose you and gave you the blood. You're sorry that every time you go somewhere it seems to affect our relationship as brothers. Hell, you blame yourself for everything that ever happened and none of it was your fault. You didn't do any of it. I know you blame yourself for that fucken ghost in the hotel too and right now you're scared and have no idea what the hell is going on. For once, you can't just jump on the internet and find a magic solution to us."

Sam: "Then you'll understand why I need to get out of here right now. I'm sure you and Bobby can find some sort of solution to this."

It was Dean's turn to watch his own body walk out the front door and get into his car. Hell, I didn't even know how I got the keys. I just know I was driving just like he does. Where did all this pent up emotion come from all of the sudden? I found myself at the bar Dean always goes to whenever we're in town. I went straight to the bar and sat on a stool. I ordered a beer from the bar tender and tried to make sense out of the craziness that was inside my head. I know Dean had to be going crazy too. I mean, he was me. He had to think logical for a change. He couldn't just run out after me.

In a way, it was kind of a freedom to be in Dean's shoes. The situation gets too hard, you can just divorce yourself and go get drunk. Leave good ol' reliable Sammy to the book work. He's going to have to get on the computer and find solutions to this with Bobby. That's going to kill Dean cuz he's not the type to sit still for more then five minutes.

Meanwhile, in Dean's head,

How in the hell does Sammy do it? How does he put up with the mood swings? One minute I'm sweet as pie and helpful and the next, I'm flying off the handle and going out the door. Maybe he's right. I may just be too self absorbed. All I know is Sammy is out in my body doing God knows what with it. He's probably ruining my good reputation with the ladies by actually saying "no" to a couple.

Bobby: "Is any of this getting into your head, kid?"

Dean: "Yeah. It's sinking in. I'm just worried about, Sam."

Bobby: "You are Sam right now. We need to find a way to switch you guys back to yourselves before something happens to you two."

Dean: "Something already has happened to us. Did you not just see him storm out of here?"

Bobby: "That's your temperament. You do that."

Dean: "I've never walked out on a case. I'll stay until the case is solved."

Bobby: "But, when you feel helpless you walk out on a situation."

I catch myself sighing like Sammy does. It's easy to slide into his mannerisms. The soft, caring, concerned side of him is comfortable to me. He genuinely gets worried when I walk off like that and say nothing about where I'm going. The way he slouches his shoulders so he's not towering over Bobby with his 6'4" frame. He totally dives into this research thing with his full concentration. My mind would be wandering all over the place right now. I'd be driving him nuts. Instead, I'm actually helping Bobby go through sites and books trying to find something to help us out of this.

Bobby: "Here it is."

He lays a book out on the table and points to an index. I pick up the book and fully comprehend everything in it. Even though it's foreign to me and suddenly, I'm thankful Sammy went away to Stanford.

Dean: "This says we have to find the spirit and have it switch us back. I killed the spirit with the rock salt. How are we going to find something that is dead?"

Bobby: "We're not. We're going to find out what happened to her and when the answers are found, you and Dean will switch back to your normal selves."

Dean: "Before or after Sam decides to break my body."

Bobby: "Before and I don't think Sam will break you."

Back with Sam in Dean's body,

My brother has some serious charm. I've got two gorgeous women both buying me drinks and wanting to take me home and of course, Dean is going right with it. Not one doubt in his mind about either one of their intentions. No worries about the Winchester men being cursed and bringing death to everyone they get close to. He hasn't once thought this into my mind. He just slides his arm around both girls and leads them to his car.

Sam: "So, Becky and Cindy are we going back to your place or mine?"

Cindy: "I saw a little motel up the street. We can just go there. I can't wait any longer."

She pushes up on Dean's body. I can feel her body heat radiating through her clothes and my own. She smelled really good like fruit punch or something. She kept touching on me and rubbing me in ways that made my body react back. Suddenly, I didn't mind being Dean one bit. I turned on his charm double time.

Sam: "You've got it sexy. I'll do anything you want me to."

Becky: "You have an awesome car, Dean. I really love how it rumbles when you drive."

She started touching me from behind in the back seat. Oh yeah, we needed to get to this motel quickly. How many times had Dean actually had sex in this car? Suddenly, I had the gross thought of having to ride in seat after he got that girl off. But, Dean was almost O.C.D about keeping that car spotless so it didn't worry me.

Becky: "We're here."

Sam: "All right. Are we already checked into a room?"

Cindy produces a room key from her purse and dangles it in front of me. I take it with that signature smile of Dean's.

Sam: "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you ladies planned to bring me here all along."

Becky: "I had you the minute you walked in the bar."

Suddenly, the Sam side of me kicked in. These girls didn't plan to just have sex and leave Dean here. They wanted to rip him off too. Well, I wasn't going to let that happen. I had to keep my smart side alert while Dean got what he wanted out of them. We walked into the hotel room with every intention of just having meaningless one night sex. The girls never expected me to be on to their plans to try to rip Dean off while he slept. After we were all three physically exhausted and laying there in bed, I made like I was asleep. I felt Cindy get up first and start perusing the room for valuables. Becky stayed curled up next to me the whole time so it felt like they were both there all the time.

Man, sometimes I am too smart for my own good. These two were not slick with their plans at all. They got their valuables and got dressed and were about to get out of the door scot free when the cops show up outside the room and bust them.

Cindy: "I thought you said he was asleep."

Becky: "He was sound asleep. There is no way he had any idea what was going on."

One of the officers knocks on the hotel room door and I answer acting like I'm half asleep. Dean would've been out too had I not been part of his brain right now.

Officer: "Mr. Bonnom?"

Dean: "Yeah. That's me."

Officer: "I just wanted to return your wallet and car keys to you. It seems those ladies you picked up last night were quite the cons."

Dean: "Con women, really?"

Officer: "I just need to take a statement from you if you don't mind."

Dean: "Sure. I can do that."

I put his wallet back in my pants pocket and get dressed. I tell him everything that happened and how I met the girls and I didn't want to press charges. He left the room and I decided to go back to Bobby's. I don't hang around where the cops have been and now they had one of Dean's identities on file. I got in the car and drove back to Bobby's. It was some God awful hour in the morning and all I wanted was some uninterrupted sleep. Becky and Cindy had worn me out and I never really recovered from the drunken hang over the night before. I pull up and Dean is sitting on the stoop or should I say I'm sitting on the stoop drinking coffee.

Dean: "Thank God. You made coffee. I had the night from hell last night."

Sam: "This is the part where I usually say "Spare me your conquest details" and make one of those little huffy sound effects, but please tell me what you did with my body."

Dean: "After I get some coffee in you. Man, you get worn down easy."

I sit down next to myself. There is just something odd about seeing myself through Dean's eyes. I looked interested in what I had to say. There's no way in real life I would ever want to hear about my brother getting it on with anyone.

Dean: "I went to the bar last night. You know the one we always go to when we come here."

Sam: "Yeah. I know what you're talking about."

Dean: "Well, I sat down and I had a few drinks. I got to talking to these two girls."

Sam: "Blondes or brunettes."

Dean: "A brunette and a redhead."

Sam: "Nice. I wish I was in my body to enjoy that. Were they hot?"

Dean: "Hell yeah they were hot. You'd totally approve of my choices. So, anyway Cindy and Becky decide they want to take me home."

Sam: "Tell me you got some. Tell me my body isn't going through withdraw right now."

Dean: "No. You're body isn't going through withdraw at all. You got some with both of them."

Sam: "That's my boy. See? It's good to be in my body."

Dean: "Anyway, apparently you come off as a mark because these two girls were con women and they tried to rip you off and steal Baby last night."

Sam: "How did you figure it out?"

Dean: "Well, Cindy gave it away. She damn near told me she had me made when I walked in the front door. They thought I was asleep after a good night and I snuck in a call to the cops about them."

Sam: "You didn't give them any names."

Dean: "No. I didn't give any names, but the officer looked at your driver's license after he got your stuff back from the girls and took a statement."

Sam: "Dammit Sam, now I have to change my ID again."

Dean: "Yeah. At least that's all you have to do, right? I mean, I saved your car."

Sam: "Yeah. You did save the car. I'll give you that."

Dean: "So what about the switch-er-roo?"

Sam: "In order for that to happen, we have to find the spirit that put us in this position and she's gone. We brought back a body snatcher from Davenport which explains why you were acting so funny in the car on the way here. She was trying to see if she had a new victim and when I left you alone, it left the door wide open."

Dean: "Wonderful. So, we're stuck like this."

Sam: "Yeah. Until 2:30 AM tonight since that's when we were changed."

Dean: "Ummm, it's 5 AM. We should already be ourselves."

Sam: "Have you slept?"

Dean: "No. Have you?"

Sam: "I was up with those girls. So no not yet."

Dean: "Let's go to sleep and see what happens."

We go and get comfortable inside. We wake up to Bobby making breakfast. I open my eyes and look around. I'm exactly where I fell asleep last night on the couch and Dean is exactly where he fell asleep last night on the other couch. I felt like myself again and got up and went about my morning routine. I come into the kitchen.

Bobby: "Good morning, Sam. Feeling like yourself again yet?"

Sam: "Yeah. I do feel like myself actually. No left over Dean hang over or anything. He really did all that research with you last night."

Bobby: "Yeah he did. He didn't complain once either."

Sam: "It looks like once again, I under estimated my brother."

Dean comes into the kitchen still half asleep.

Dean: "Man, I've never been so exausted in my life."

Sam: "You're you again."

Dean: "Thank God for that."

He gets himself a cup of coffee and we finish breakfast. After Dean got himself rested up, we take off to the next case again.

Sam: "Whatever happened when I was in your body, I totally under estimated you."

Dean: "Don't worry about it.

The End


End file.
